1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of making an efficient use of geo-tagged information and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, double-sided liquid crystal displays (LCDs), or full touch screens have been employed in the manufacture of mobile terminals.
Most mobile terminals equipped with global positioning system (GPS) and camera features can add geographical identification information (such as latitude and longitude coordinates) to each image captured by a camera, and this process is referred to as geo-tagging.
In the meantime, there is a restriction in allocating sufficient space for a UI without compromising the mobility and the portability of a mobile terminal even when the mobile terminal is equipped with a full touch screen. Therefore, when a plurality of geo-tagged images are marked on a map, the geo-tagged images may overlap each other due to the limited display size of mobile terminals, and thus, it may be difficult to selectively choose and use one of the geo-tagged images.